Archery has become increasingly popular over the past few years as evidenced by various tournaments and competitions where archers shoot at targets either in an indoor or outdoor environment in order to determine their level of skill. Additionally, game hunting with bows and arrows is on the rise and, usually, the archer is in an elevated position in a tree stand where he can survey the ground area around him. As the hunter has few opportunities to shoot at game, it is important that he determine the distance to the game in a quick and efficient manner. This distance determination is important when a compound bow is being used as this type of bow is equipped with a string peep sight and sight pins which have been pre-set at known yardages, such as 20, 30 etc. yards in order for the archer to easily determine the distance to the game and thereby assist him in aiming and shooting of the arrow. Therefore, any assistance that can be provided to determine which sight pin should be selected would increase his chance of success.
Heretofore, these distances were determined by the hunter in various ways. He could, at some point beforehand, pace off the radial distances from the tree in which the stand is located and then use landmarks or place markers to establish/designate distances therefrom. He could also rely on commercially available optical rangefinders, which are both cumbersome and costly, or he could just guess at the distance.
The present invention is directed to a simple hand held device which can be suspended from the hunter's hand, and by eyeing fixed and adjustable sight pins he can readily determine the distance to the target and select the proper bow sight pin accordingly.